


A Birthday Present

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Hope tops, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hope is eighteen, which technically makes her an adult. Well, enough of an adult to legally buy a strap-on.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 407





	A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just random whoredom honestly.
> 
> Also, I know you can buy sex toys at certain places under 18 but we’re just gonna ignore that for the sake of smut

Hope turns eighteen before Josie.

She’s a year older, so it’s no surprise or anything. Hope’s birthday comes and goes easily enough (red velvet cake, some balloons, and her small group of friends), but once it passes Hope is left to really embrace her age. She’s eighteen, which technically makes her a legal adult. Alaric makes jokes about her still being a child, but she feels as if she’s lived a thousand years already. Besides, no matter what Alaric thinks, people consider Hope an adult now.

Well, enough of an adult to legally buy a strap-on.

“Do you want a bag?”

Hope bounces on her heels in the checkout line. Her very first official adult act and it’s buying a sex toy. Josie had offered to do it, but Josie doing it meant getting a fake ID or waiting another year. So here Hope is, glancing nervously around the store with crumpled bills in her hands, damp from her own sweat. She’s killed hundreds of monsters at this point, but somehow this is so much more nerve wracking. What if someone sees her? She would probably spontaneously combust and-

“Do you want a bag?” The cashier repeats, shaking the toy a little as if it’s a piece of fruit or something.

Feeling painfully embarrassed, Hope nods quickly. “Yes, please.”

The employee puts it in a bag and hands it to Hope. She takes it, mutters a quick thank you, and gets out of there before anyone else can get another glance at her (probably red) face. 

Three days later, Hope is standing in Josie’s room wearing loose sweatpants and a Mystic Falls hoodie that stretches down to her thighs. It’s the most comfortable outfit that she owns. She’s trying hard to make herself feel comfortable and calm her nerves. Usually she isn’t this nervous or awkward, especially with Josie, but this is new and it’s planned - other things they had stumbled upon, like Josie dropping to her knees in the bathroom at an iHop one weird Saturday and finding several new things to do with her tongue - so it’s different. 

Besides, Josie had already been in a relationship with a girl before. She’s done it all. Hope is new to this (even though they’ve been dating for months now), everything Josie shows her Hope has never done before. 

Which is probably why Josie can slide up on the bed so easily, looking completely calm as she settles on top of the pillows.

She looks at Hope. “You coming?”

Hope crawls on the bed next to her. She turns on her side so they can face each other and tentatively rests her hand on Josie’s arm. 

“You don’t have to be so stiff, babe.” Josie gently shoves Hope’s shoulder, grinning. “We’ll ease into it.”

Okay, Hope can do that.

“Okay, then. Uh. How was your day?”

So, Josie talks. She runs over the little details of her day, telling Hope everything and anything until Hope relaxes. While she listens, Hope drags her fingers along Josie’s body. It’s innocent places at first - her arm, her hand, and her stomach - but then Hope’s hand dips a bit lower. Josie is wearing tiny shorts so it’s easy to push them up a bit and get at Josie’s thighs.

Hope is a little bit in love with them. They’re so soft, but she can feel the hard muscle when she presses down. She traces the smooth skin over and over again, until Josie starts to stumble over her words, then stutter, and eventually just stop speaking altogether.

“You were saying?” Hope prompts, raising her fingers higher, scraping along the inside of Josie’s thigh. 

“You’re distracting me.” Josie pouts like she’s annoyed but leans over and kisses Hope a second later, her hand curling in the fabric of Hope’s sweatshirt to tug her closer.

The kiss deepens when Hope rolls over, straddling Josie’s waist and opening her mouth a little more. Whatever tense feelings lingering in Hope’s body drain out of her when Josie pulls her closer, slipping her hands under the sweatshirt and scratching her short nails along Hope’s back. Hope grinds forward once, slowly, reveling in the quiet moan that Josie lets out against her lips. Maybe she’ll be good at this strap-on thing after all.

She slips her hands under Josie’s shirt and slowly pushes it up until Josie gets the hint and sits up to take her top off. Josie throws it away somewhere on the floor and then lays back down, looking up at Hope expectantly. Hope rolls her eyes but takes off her own sweatshirt and then dips down to peck Josie’s lips once before starting to kiss her neck.

Hope’s hand mindlessly traces along Josie’s sides as she kisses her, until she raises it high enough that her fingers brush along the strong line of Josie’s jaw. When Hope gets a little more aggressive, biting down on Josie’s neck - it’s just instinct at this point, marking up all of the skin Jose offers - Josie moans, but squirms enough that it messes up Hope’s rhythm. 

“Stay still.” Hope mutters right against Josie’s ear. 

Hope grinds down more, pressing down on the right angle so Josie feels all the pressure. Josie’s head is tilted back, lips parted to release needy sounds, and her hips are bucking up at every particularly hard bite. Hope has to repeat herself, pressing her fingers harder down on Josie’s jaw (not enough to hurt) as a warning, but she knows Josie is naturally like this. 

She slips her hand down an inch or so until it wraps loosely around Josie’s neck and pulls her mouth away. Josie whines desperately, but Hope keeps her pinned at the throat.

“Stay. Still.” Her voice is low, almost a growl, and Josie’s heartbeat noticeably picks up at the sound of it.

Hope isn’t pressing hard on Josie’s throat - she never really does - but she thinks there’s something about this they both like. Josie, unable to move very much, staring up at Hope with total trust in her eyes. With so much arousal. It makes Hope’s head spin. 

Josie makes a noticeable effort to stay still while Hope moves her mouth lower, kissing wherever she can get at with her hand still in its position. She can feel Josie’s rapid pulse against her palm as she presses her mouth along the curve of Josie’s breast. The next few minutes are an easy blur of removing underwear and kisses, Josie’s little gasps and Hope watching her with wild eyes until eventually she releases Josie’s neck and repositions herself so she can straddle Josie’s bare thigh.

“Fuck.” Josie swears when Hope first grinds down. 

Fuck, indeed. 

They’re both stark naked now and Hope feels soft and wet against Josie’s thigh. If she shifts properly, Hope can catch her clit right against the skin and work herself up in a couple of minutes. She’s leaving a small trail of wetness with every roll of her hips, but she doubts Josie minds very much. Josie just watches (eyes blown wide, breathing kind of heavy, face an obvious pink, and her heartbeat so fast that it’s shocking even Hope) and guides Hope down harder with her hands on Hope’s waist.

Hope could cum like this, with all of Josie’s attention on her and Josie’s thigh between her legs. She could probably cum from just looking at Josie (they’ve become that sex-crazed couple) but she hasn’t tested that theory.

Even though Hope is pretty sure she could cum from just this, Josie starts to push her up a little and attempt to wiggle her hand between Hope’s thighs. 

“Wanna touch you.” Josie says, her voice quiet and breathy. 

Hope can’t help but smile fondly at how Josie loses random words in her sentences when she’s this horny. She sounds almost far away - like she’s sinking into someplace else, somewhere warm and safe that only Hope can take her - but she’s right here, in front of Hope. Josie is always right here. 

So, Hope lifts herself up an inch or so and allows enough space for Josie’s fingers to slip in her. Josie starts with two at first, curling them up with every thrust to make Hope moan (long and loud and low) aloud.

They work in tandem after that, with Hope grinding down and Josie pushing her fingers up. They make a rhythm, one that’s fast and hard because Hope rarely ever takes it at any other pace. She’s used to this, and she sinks into the motion easily - rolling her hips forward, pulling at Josie’s shoulders, chasing after her orgasm in the best way she knows how: with Josie under her. 

She cums minutes later with her eyes shut and her lips parted, riding the aftershocks on Josie’s fingers until she eventually slows down and opens her eyes. The first thing that comes into her vision is Josie watching her - her eyes are dark, face a little flushed, and she looks incredibly horny. Hope knows what she wants immediately. 

Hope lifts herself off of Josie slowly and gently kisses her forehead once before going somewhere else in the room.

This is the part where Hope freaks out a little, because she’s never done this before. Well, she’s tried putting it on a dozen times before this to make sure she knows how, but she’s never actually used it. Still, she can thankfully get it on without too much of a struggle and then there’s the awkward pause where Hope is walking over to Josie a little nervously, but she channels all of her confidence and crawls on top of her girlfriend.

“You still good, baby?” Hope asks, rubbing her hand along Josie’s thigh. 

“Yeah.” Josie replies, and it’s only then that Hope realizes how breathless Josie actually is. “I’m good.”

Hope moves up the bed a bit more to kiss Josie. She runs her hands down Josie’s sides, then along her hips until she can pull Josie’s legs around her waist. Hope does an experimental roll of her hips to get an idea of where everything is before she finally pushes forward, drawing a quiet moan out of Josie. Hope goes slow at first, just getting the motion down and letting Josie adjust. 

She sinks low and kisses across Josie’s collarbone, then up her neck. 

“Good?” Hope asks again, wanting to be sure.

Josie takes advantage of how her legs are positioned and pushes against Hope’s lower back, dragging the toy in deeper. She whines at the sudden feeling, but pulls at Hope’s shoulders to keep her buried inside. 

“Very good.” Josie replies and Hope grins before pulling her hips back and starting to thrust. 

It’s not as difficult as she thought it would be. A little weird in the beginning, sure, but that all evens out when Hope finds the proper motion and Josie starts to get louder. She’s got her head tilted back, her breathing coming in heavy, quick pants and the occasional moan. 

Eventually, Josie starts to push her hips up to meet Hope’s thrusts. Hope kisses and bites at her neck as they move, digging her teeth in (maybe) a bit harder than she should until Josie’s moans turn into needy little whimpers. 

“Hope would you-“ Josie fumbles over her words, and Hope loves that (loves that she can make Josie practically speechless with a couple thrusts forward and some well-placed kisses), but Josie looks frustrated for a moment before she can speak again. “Just, harder. Please.”

Hope puts her hands on Josie’s hips and drives in harder without another thought. 

She’ll be the first to admit that she’s already addicted to this. Josie looks so goddamn pretty under her, her head tilted back and her hands twisted up in the sheets like all of this is too overwhelming for her. It takes almost no time for her skin to fully turn red and for her forehead to shine a little with sweat, but she still looks so greedy for it that Hope just keeps on moving. 

Hope fucks her until Josie’s moans start to sound almost pained and then Hope dips her head even lower, presses kisses anywhere she can think to put them. 

“You look so pretty like this.” Hope says, feeling a bit shocked herself with how rough her voice comes out. Josie seems to like it, because she just pulls her closer - deeper, harder.

Hope can tell that Josie is close, so she snakes her hand down between them and finds Josie’s clit in a few seconds. While Hope does it she drags her teeth along Josie’s neck, bites down where she wants to leave a mark. 

“You’re taking it so well.” She rubs around the hard nub with small, quick circles. “Being such a good girl for me.”

That’s the thing that sets her off. The thing that makes Josie’s hips buck up, a loud whine spilling out of her mouth as she cums. She gushes around the toy, holding Hope so tightly that they’re stuck together for a moment and all Hope can do is kiss along Josie’s face and jaw until Josie’s panting turns into normal breathing.

Even after that, they stay stuck together for a few more seconds. Josie loosens her hold and Hope pulls out just a little, but she stays close enough to kiss Josie properly on the lips while Josie tangles her fingers in the short hairs on the nape of Hope’s neck. 

“You know, I really like that little praise kink of yours.” Hope says, breaking the silence.

Josie laughs, breathless and tired but undeniably happy.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about hosie on Twitter: @thatoneurchin


End file.
